


The Show Must Go On

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: The Greatest Showman is sick (don’t worry it’s not life threatening) and you being his girlfriend must look after him.P.T. Barnum x Reader.





	1. Chapter 1

It started as a cough, a annoying cough that kept both Barnum and you awake late at night. It wasn’t like Barnum to get ill, but he was only human. He was fine, as he told you repeatedly throughout the day as you watched him get worse.

It was only when it got to fifteen minutes to curtain up and you took one look at Barnum and said “Phin, I really don’t think you should go on tonight.”

He looked at you with his unnaturally ghost white face and watery eyes, he looked dull, he had lost his sparkle. “I’ve got to go on y/n, the show needs me.” He stood up, wobbled a bit and tried to put on his red ringleader’s jacket, before he sat back down again. You arched your eyebrow at him and crossed your arms against your chest.

“Phin, nothing is more important than your health, not even the show! Besides Philip can go on, that’s why he’s your business partner.” The showman looked down at the floor like a naughty school boy being reprimanded, you found it particularly adorable.

You stepped towards him, shucked off his jacket, massaged his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “Ok fine” he sighed “one night off.”

 

“Blimey P.T. you look awful” Phillip exclaimed, standing in the doorway. You shot him a withering glare and then said “can you go on tonight please, I’m going to take him home”

“Of course” Phillip replied grabbing his own jacket and hat from the side. He patted Barnum on the shoulder “get well soon partner.” Barnum gave Philip a tight smile of thanks and watched him bound out to make sure the other performers were ready.

Barnum looked up at you pitifully “I don’t think I have enough energy to move anywhere. I’ll stay here and you do your performance and I’ll wait for you.”

You helped him up and over to the makeshift bed in the corner and lay a blanket over him as he started to shiver. You got changed into your tight red costume and returned to Barnum just before it was time to go on. “You look beautiful” He croaked, taking your hand and kissing it. You blushed, thanked him and rushed out as you heard the beginning of the opening music.

The show was a resounding success once again and as soon as you and the rest of the circus troupe had taken your bows, you rushed back to Barnum, Anne and Phillip close behind. He was sound asleep and you felt bad for waking him but he needed to be in your warm little apartment and not in the slightly drafty tent. You approached him quietly whilst the other couple stayed in the doorway. “Phin” you called, slightly sing-songy. He groaned sleepily and you put a hand to his forehead, he was slightly too warm but he didn’t have a fever yet. “Come in love, let’s go home” you cooed.

He gently opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of your face. With the help of Phillip and Anne, you got him up and wrapped his every day jacket around his shoulders. Luckily your apartment was a short walk away from the circus tent and the three of you supported Phin all the way back home. You said goodbye and thank you to the young couple when you arrived in your apartment and then turned to Phin. “ Come on, let me get you into bed “

You left him to get undressed whilst you got a bowl of cold water and a cloth to cool his burning face down. You returned to him to see him snuggled down in your bed, he was shirtless and you could see a little tuff of hair on his chest which made your little embarrassed, not being married to him, he had kept your relationship proper and hadn’t tried to take advantage of you like so many men before. It didn’t seem right to see him like this whilst he was in this state.

You drew up a chair, dunked the cloth in the water and squeezed it on his head and neck. You were silent for a time, watching his chest rise and fall until he softly grabbed your wrist to stop you. “I love you” he said dreamily with his eyes closed.

“I love you too” you whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a fitful night for you both, you slept on a chair next to your bed which was less than comfortable and you were constantly awoken by Phin muttering in his sleep. 

You woke up at five o’clock according to Phin’s pocket watch, you stretched, your back clicking after the uncomfortable nights sleep. You walked round the side of the bed and peaked out of the tatty curtain at the outside world. 

The sky that had been threatening snow all week had finally made good on its promise and had dumped two feet of snow on Manhattan. You shivered at the thought of performing in that weather and turned back to P.T who had already opened his eyes and was staring into space. 

“Morning Sleeping Beauty, how are you feeling?” You asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. 

You saw Phin open his mouth and move his lips but nothing came out. You furrowed your brow and stepped closer to him “sorry, I can’t hear you.” 

He tried again and you just about heard him say “I feel better but I think I’ve lost my voice.” You smiled sympathetically and put one hand on his head, checking his temperature. He felt warm but not as bad as yesterday. 

There was an abrupt knock at the door and you rushed to open it, there stood Phillip and Lettie with worried looks on their faces. 

“Everything ok?” You asked

“Not really” admitted Lettie “how’s Barnum?” 

“He’s better than yesterday but he’s lost his voice, I don’t think he’ll be up for performing again today” you said letting them in. 

“We’ve got more to worry about than that” sighed Phillip walking over to Barnum’s bedside 

“P.T. the snow came down really heavy last night, it’s buckled the tent, ripped a hole in the cloth and snapped some of the poles like they were just sticks. The cloth should be ok to patch up but I don’t know what to do about the poles. There no way we can perform today!” Phillip explained. 

P.T frowned and then slid out of bed, luckily you had put a night on him just before you had dropped off to sleep so he wasn’t standing completely naked in front of you all. 

“Don’t worry, I know a couple of guys who can help us out, show me how bad it is” Barnum forced out, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Ok P.T but let me do the talking” 

You and Phin looked at each other “you’re feeling better then” you said a little resentfully, you had quite enjoyed playing nurse to your boss and also partner. 

P.T nodded and then closed the gap between you “thank you for looking after me” He croaked. 

Barnum kissed your head and pinched your cheek gently before he picked up his clothes and got changed in your little bathroom. 

You and Lettie watched as the boys ran out of the the apartment together and then Lettie turned to you “he won’t take no for an answer” she said to you, referring to Barnum. 

“Nope”, you agreed, “you can’t keep the Greatest Showman down!”

Suddenly you came over feeling very odd, the room swayed a little and you could scarcely hear Lettie talking because of the overwhelming sound of ringing in your head. 

The last thing you saw before you feinted was Lettie running forward to catch you.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the big top tent, PT was issuing instructions via a piece of paper and a pencil and passing them to Phillip. 

Whilst the pair were observing the repairs to the hole in the tent, Tom Thumb walked past. “It’s nice to have some silence from you for once PT” he remarked cheekily.

Barnum smiled and shook his head at the small man, resolving to get him back once his voice had returned. He was just about to go over to inspect the broken pole when Lettie burst in. She was out of breath and looked like she had been running. 

“Barnum come quick, it’s Y/N she passed out soon after you left, she cane round but has been throwing up ever since. I can’t keep her conscious!” Lettie explained through gasps. 

Phin’s heart sunk, and panic set in, he couldn’t loose you now, not when he had finally realised how much you meant to him. 

Phin turned to Phillip “fetch a Doctor” Barnum croaked. Phillip nodded and run out of the tent. 

“Take me to her” Barnum instructed in a grave voice. Barnum ran back to your apartment with Lettie just slightly behind. 

He burst through your door to find you sitting on the floor, a bowl in your lap, half full of sick. Your hair, a brilliant blue colour which was one of the reasons why you were originally hired to perform with Barnum. He called you the Sapphire Star and often did so as a pet name late at night when you couldn’t sleep. 

That famous hair of yours was plastered to your forehead as your fever took hold. You were currently awake but your eyes were unfocused. 

There was two of Phin when he stepped towards you. “Oh my Sapphire, I’m so sorry” croaked Phin, crouching down to your level.

“S’not your fault” you slurred, retching once again. Phin rubbed your back and held back your hair as you threw up again. He kissed your clammy forehead and then took the bowl away from you.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed” he said holding out his hand for you to support yourself on as you got up. 

“The circus, you need to get back” you say weary as you slipped into your bed. Barnum raised his eyebrows at you “nothing is more important than your health, not even the show” he quoted back at you. 

“I hate it when you use my words against me” you muttered but Phin knew you were joking. 

The Doctor arrived and diagnosed you with influenza but it wasn’t serious and you just needed to rest. The tables had turned and it was Phin’s turn to look after you, a job he excelled at. 

A while later after you had a nap you turned your face towards Barnum’s, he was much better with just a hint of a croaky voice which you found sexy but you didn’t want tell him that. “Did you mean what you said yesterday? That you love me?”

Barnum took both your hands and stared straight your eyes “ I have loved you from the moment you stepped into the tent” 

“I love you too” you said. PT put his head against yours, “when you get better I think we should get married” he whispered. You blinked twice, unsure if you had actually heard that. 

“Married? Us?” 

“If you want to” 

“I would love to” 

Phin grinned and kissed your forehead, you closed your eyes a warm glow settling in.


End file.
